The descencion
by reading of the stars
Summary: Harry Potter,the boy who lived,feeling lost and alone,finds a daemon of chaos.The world will wish the boy who lived had died.Bad at summaries hopefully story will be better
1. Chapter 1

There once was a boy,who lived in complete ignorance of the feats he had accomplished,complete ignorance to the fact that thousands of people came together on the thirty first of July,known worldwide as Harry Potter that was the name of this boy,but as I have previously mentioned,this boy was completely ignorant to these things,and while he may have accomplished these things they did not help him in anyway as he faced life at number Four Privet Drive,Little Whinging,the address of the Dursleys,Harrys only living relatives.

On the particular day this story starts Harry was taking a particulary bad beating from his extremely pig like cousin,Dudley and his large 'friends'.Now he was in the middle of one of Dudleys favourite games,where one of his friends held Harrys**(A/N If my grammar here is bad I apologise as I am horrible at the weird 's s' s's thing like James's car or somethin)**hands behind his back while Dudley repeatedly punched him in the continued until Harrys aunt Petunia called them back in for dinner which made Dudley leave after giving him one last punch as the one thing Dudley preferred to do rather than torture Harry was eat,and Dudley ran faster back into the house than his fat legs should have was grateful for the relief he felt as his body got a break from the slowly brang himself to his feet and dragged himself inside.

"Boy,get in here"His uncle Vernon barked at him,his uncle was,in a simple way,a clone of Dudley aged thirty years and given brown hair and mustache whereas Dudley had blonde hair like his mother."Yes uncle Vernon"Harry didn't even turn to him for the rest of the meal but made small talk amongst each a couple of minutes Harry gave Dudley what was left of his meal,which was pretty much all of it,before resigning to his probably should've mentioned his bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs,as such was _their_ hatred for him.

His cupboard was his only place to be free from the world,to his own place where he could drift on this particular day that was not going to happen,for as he was fumbling around to turn on the single light bulb he hit the walland when he found the light switch and turned on the light he found he had knocked a hole in the wall about the size of his two fists balled up then he felt something,just a whisper at the back of his conscience,pulling him into the reached forward and put his hand inside the hole and searched around for felt a large book like object with something rocklike sitting on brang them out so he could get a better look at he pulled out was a book with strange markings on it and a stone with more the symbol in the middle of the cover of the book started to glow,an eight pointer star made of arrows where the bottom three points were larger and the top three smaller. Harry attempted to fade through the wall as it started to glow brighter until it was blinding to look at.

And then it dulled,and when Harry looked at it he saw strange writing floating above the book."Amazzzzzzing isssn't it?"A hissing voice snapped his head around to be met with a holographic image of a humanlike face with no nose,that was being emitted from the completely forgot about getting away from the book as the more immediate threat seemed to be the rock/person/thing."Wa-wat?"He managed to get out."Why hath thou ssssummoned me?Name thyself"It hissed at him."I-I'm H-har-ry Pott-ter"He stuttered."Potter?thou must be the one they were looking for."It muttered to itself."thou art sssssspecial,important even"It told him as the voices of his superiors told him to say."I'm special?Important?"He asked in disbelief,tears of joy rolling down his face"Yesssss,important to the godssssss"By now Harry was sobbing with was _important,HIM_!"But to sssserve them you must know their waysssss"It hissed in happiness as it was finally about to start to accomplish the mission it was sent here to do."How can I serve them?"Harry asked,finally stopping the tears."Thou musssst pledge thine allegianccccce to the godssss,thou mussst pledge to ssspill blood for Khorne the blood god,collect sssskulls for the ssskull throne,to alwayssss greet change in honour of Tzeench,the god of sssorcery and change,ssspread disssseas to the enemiesss of Nurgle,the god of disease and the almighty grandfather and to spread pain in honour of Sssslanaash,the unborn god of pain and pleasssure.""I pledge all these things."Harry said as the gods whispered into his ear,although he did not know it.

The silence that had descended upon number four privet drive was interrupted by the shrill cry of pain,the cry of one ten year old who had just sold his soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter had been up all night,sitting in his had started on his shrine to the gods when he woke up this morning and had not come out because he did not need had been grounded,which in a way was the best thing his relatives could have done,well not if they were concerned for their own safety,but really,who cared what they cared about?Harry sighed as he put the last marking up in the marker he had 'borrowed' from his cousins the past week Harry had been learning about the warp and the chaos gods,including had learned a lot from this last week and the daemon of Tzeench,weird hologram guy,had decided he was now ready to make a shrine to the great gods.

So here he was,putting the finishing touches to his shrine,his walls were now covered in runes and on his floor was a giant version of the eight pointed star on the book,and after he had pledged his life to the gods it was burned onto his left hand…Yeah the feeling wasn't that nice.

Harry looked at his shrine for a moment before he reached for the knife he had snuck into his cupboard when his uncle made him make him and Dudley breakfast on brought the knife up to his hand as he looked down at his read over the most important inscribing he had put down._For one to gain,one must give_ the inscribing around the chaos star was what had been worrying him all day as from what he could tell from the inscribings and his current position on this planet meant that there was only one thing that would suffice for the looked at the shaking hand that was raising the knife before making a long cut on the back of his left watched in fascination as his blood slowly dripped off his hand and landed on the middle of the he continued to watch as the crimson red that was the colour of his blood spread across all the markings.

Then he felt something,a strange feeling that made him feel like he could crush rocks with his bare hands,seduce enemies into doing his bidding with a thought,inflict disease upon millions and change the fabric of the feeling coming had been abrupt it leaving was abrupt as well.

"You ssseem to have pleasssed the godsss"A voice hissed next to him.

"I have?"Harry asked hopefully as he turned to face his superior in the ways of chaos.

"Yesss,"It hissed in its raspy voice"But now you mussst ressst."

Don't mind me,I'm just a little old line break.

"Get up boy!"A voice pulled Harry out of the haven that is sleep and back to found that the latch on his cupboard had been unlocked and he knew he was to make his relatives was the only thing they let him out for,the sighed,slowly letting his thoughts drift and he soon found himself caught in his imagination,moving to do the chores relying completely on muscle memory.

BOOM!A massive explosion could be heard of to his left as he waded through his enemies driving them insane with his might."I AM THE MIGHTIEST WARRIOR TO EVER WALK THIS PLANET!BOW DOWN TO ME OR SUFFER A DEATH MOST PAINFUL!"He felt exhilarated as his enemies slowly bowed down to him and began the process of making a shrine to the gods and sacrificing the men,women and children.

"BOY!"a booming voice brought him back to looked down at the bacon covered Vernon and beans covered Dudley."BOY!DO YOU WANT TO BE LOCKED IN YOUR CUPBOARD FOR ANOTHER WEEK!?"Vernon was starting to spray spittle all over Harry in his rage and Harry was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable."Sorry uncle Vernon"He mumbled as his gaze drifted to the Vernon continued his 'lecture',which turned out to be a shouting contest against himself,Harry saw something shoot by straight towards the food on the floor.

"Rat"Harry said it so calmly and without lifting his head,but it had the desired following scream was so loud Harrys ears started to ring and didn't stop for another couple of used the distraction to make a break for the open window and trowing himself through it,made his way into the back garden and out into the didn't intend to escape the Dursleys but to gather materials for his progression in the ways of chaos.

As Harry slowed down he took out several small boxes big enough to hold a squirrel from his was planning on taking any small rodents he found back with him as sacrifices to the kept walking until he found a small wood he knew held lots of slowly crept into the forest as he didn't want to scare the rodents before he could catch reached the centre of the wood after a while and stood there for a minute.

"_Ack Gin Vy,Svyck Dyg Farg"* _His throat was starting to get raw as he repeated the spell the daemon had taught him,it being spoken in the language of the daemons didn't had told him to go and get the necessary sacrifces and had decided this spell would be enough for him to catch the enough after a few seconds he heard the scampering of small woodland creatures coming to greet waited for them to get close before grabbing five of them as swiftly as possible for a ten year he believed these would be sufficient for any rituals to come in the near crammed them into their containers and turned around to go back to number 4, Privet Drive.

Don't mind me,just forgot me shoes is all.

The lecture his uncle gave him that evening was followed by several slaps from a cane Vernon always kept where he could get despite this it had been worth it to get the sacrafices.  
As Harry settled himself into bed that night he took the 'cages' out of his pocket and put them into the hole he found the Chaos book and sighed as he drifted into dreams of enslaving his relatives and laughing at them as they were whipped.

*Come to me,creatures of life.

Disclaimer:Do I look like I own Harry Potter or Warhammer?

Hello everyone and I hope you like the story so far.I'm still not completely sure how the story will progress just key events and the end may become a Daemon prince but I'm not to sure about that.I may have found a beta so this story may become slightly more readable as I doubt even the beta will be able to decipher I'm that bad.

Anyway my updating time will be about three weeks at a time as I am very slow at writing,not that I'm lazy…noooooo…what gave you that idea?

Anyway please review as it really makes my day to know that at least someone can understand it slightly and likes it…or if you don't like it then you can review too but I probably won't read it.

~The reading of the stars


End file.
